


Love You If I Could

by YellowSpatula



Series: Robbe and Sander - Rode Gordijnen [1]
Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Internal Monologue, M/M, Missing Moments, Pre-Relationship, Sanders already whipped, we've been knew tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 20:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowSpatula/pseuds/YellowSpatula
Summary: You don't know if he could love you. You're terrified of the fact that you'd love him in a heartbeat. Then, he looks at you.Or, Sander isn't totally sure that Robbe could love him, if he got the chance.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Series: Robbe and Sander - Rode Gordijnen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537438
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Love You If I Could

It’s with Britt tucked under your arm and with the tips of her long hair tickling your chest and neck, that you realize that you really, really, _ really _want to kiss Robbe. Like, for real. Like, your lips against his. His fingers in your hair. Your arms around his waist. Like, kiss him the same way you kiss Britt. As if you love each other. And the thought scares you, it does.

It scares you, because you don’t know if you could love each other. You don’t know if he could love you. You already know he’s attracted to you, your almost-kiss right before you headed back to Antwerp telling you as much, but that doesn’t mean that he’d love you, if he could.

He’s sitting opposite you on the train, Noor’s arm curled around his, but he’s somewhere else. He’s looking out the window, headphones covering his ears and phone lying atop the table. The sun’s at its brightest, and it makes him look like a fallen angel, you think. His hair’s golden, and you want to tangle your fingers in it.

Britt’s happily chattering on, her and Noor wrapped up in conversation about something you can’t even bother to care about. The train comes to a halt, and people start pushing through the cramped aisle in hunt for a seat. The commotion brings Robbe back to your booth, turning the music off and pulling the headphones off. He mumbles something into Noor’s ear. You wish it was your ear.

Robbe stays with you and the girls after that, and you can’t take your eyes off of him, and you hope, pray, even, that he’ll look your way. He doesn’t, though, and you hate that it makes something in your gut clench. He probably couldn’t love you, you think.

Later, when you’re all at some indoor swimming pool, somewhere on the outskirts of Antwerp, he comes out of the changing rooms, way later than you did, and something inside of you feels warm. It’s the first time you’ve ever wanted to pull off a pair of swim trunks.

It’s when you’re in the pool, running up and down the stairs to the waterslides, that you accidentally touch his arm, and he stills. Your fingers are curled around his wrist, and he doesn’t pull away. You take a slow breath in, and he breathes out. 

Someone comes running up the stairs behind you, so you force yourself to let go, and he takes two long strides and throws himself into the dark-blue plastic tube leading down into the pool. And just like that, he’s gone. When you get down, he’s got Noor trapped against the wall. He couldn’t - _ wouldn’t - _love you.

The sun’s set by the time you’re all on the train again. You’re still sitting opposite Robbe, and your heart’s still beating out of your chest. You go to stretch out your feet under the table, and you bump into his sneakers. He doesn’t move his feet. Neither do you. 

Then, when Amber’s walked up to your booth, whining about the shared payment, Robbe’s eyes stop at yours, finally. And he smiles.

You dare yourself to think that maybe, _maybe_, he could love you. You’d love him, if you could. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little insight of what happened after Vrijdag 08:43, and from our favorite Jack Frost's POV. I'm excited to see where their relationship goes, and I hope to be able to add a little sequel thingy to this, just to prove that Robbe could and *will* absolutely love Sander. 
> 
> I hate self-promotion, but if you liked this, please check out my Evak and Elu fics, if you want and have time, it'd make me really happy :)


End file.
